Devil's Backbone
by SouthernAndSassy
Summary: Rosie can't really explain her connection to Luke Harper...she just knows that when he's around, she doesn't feel so lonely. But will being with someone like Luke cause her to lose her friends? And how will others react when they learn? (Title is based off of the song by The Civil Wars-reminds me of Luke. Rated M for language and smut...)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm uploading this before SisterAdelaide kills me :-) She may as well get added as co-writer for all the times she's talked me through being stuck with my plot points. Anyway, Read, review, favorite, all that good stuff. I noticed there aren't too many good Luke stories out there (and ps I'm actually terrified about putting this one out here...but I always am when it comes to my writing).

_She felt the hand, rough and calloused, touch her back gently. "Are you okay?" a voice asked.  
"Yeah, I um…" she stuttered as she looked up. The man asking her was Luke Harper, of the Wyatt family.  
"Don't be scared of me," he encouraged, his hand rubbing over her hair. "I'm not going to hurt you, precious. What's your name?"  
"Rosie Bradshaw."  
He held his hand out to her; Rosie took it and he helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really, but I'll survive," she tried, rubbing a tear from her eye. She didn't need to cry in front of Luke Harper, of all people. The man could snap her in half.  
"Why just survive when someone could help you?" he asked, his big hand tracing her cheek gently.  
Rose shuddered and backed away a little. "My…um boyfriend…wouldn't…"  
"That poor excuse for a man who carts you around like you're his mule? That one?"  
She bit her lip. "Mason isn't that bad to me," she tried.  
Luke took her wrist and looked it over. "You still have a bruise. It was very bad two weeks ago."  
Rosie pulled her hand back from him. "He just gets angry…"  
Luke cupped her cheeks. "A beautiful gift shouldn't be damaged."  
"Beautiful?"  
He nodded before he sunk his lips on hers; she smiled as she felt the hair of his beard brush against her lips. Luke was a surprisingly soft, sweet kisser, and he took his time before pulling her close to him and deepening the kiss. "Beautiful," he muttered again between kisses.  
Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back for a few moments; she felt him smile until her reasoning caught up with her and she pushed away quickly. "I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"  
"Shhh," he urged, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. This time it was hungry and deep, hands being pressed into bodies and moans escaping their parted lips. "Rosie…" he muttered, his hands stopping at the button of her jeans.  
"Please," she whispered out quietly. As he unbuttoned them, she groaned in need before she felt a finger slide into her. "Oh my…"  
"Let me set you up," he said lowly. His voice was full of lust as he lifted her to a crate, setting her on it as he kept teasing her with his finger. "You are so tight and wet. Do you want me to show you what I'd do with a beautiful little treasure, Rosie?"  
"Yes…please, Luke," she begged as she reached for his jeans. Rosie unbuttoned them deftly and pushed them down his legs; he was hard as a rock and wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Show me."  
He moved her hands and held them tightly as he lined up to her entrance, sliding in. "Rosie…oh my word…"  
"Don't stop, please," she begged, laying her head back in pleasure. He felt heavenly inside her, moving and making her moan as he kept sliding into her. "Luke…"  
"Shh, my little treasure," he urged, rubbing her face and angling her head so they'd locked eyes. "Keep looking at me…there we are…"  
Rosie's jade-green eyes locked with the deep brown ones of Luke as she came; he didn't break away from her until she was coming again, him right behind her. The intensity of their eye contact did nothing to ease the strength of her orgasm; she kept coming until she felt dizzy. "Luke…"  
"Meet me here again. Backstage, when people are gone. I can help you feel like a treasure," he assured, cupping her face gently and kissing her again. "Sweet Rosie…sweet, precious Rosie…"  
"What about Bray?" she asked, pulling away from him. "I know he…"  
Luke took his finger and put it over her lips. "Shh. It's our secret. You can stay with Mason or whoever, and I'll be here to remind you what kind of a treasure you really are."  
"Wh…why do you wanna do this?" she asked quietly, a hand running over her hair.  
He shrugged. "Why does it matter? We're both lonely people…let me fix that."_

She was meeting him again, in the darkness. Rosie had long-since broken up with Mason and he'd been released, but she'd gone through and dated a couple of other people. Her uncle kept encouraging her to get out there, to date and see people, but she didn't want to. She wanted Luke, and tonight she was getting him for the first time in at least three weeks. "Hello love," he muttered as she came around the corner. Rosie wrapped herself around him and sighed; dingy shirt, after-match smell, old blue jeans, messy beard…this was Luke…Luke of the year and a half affair…her Luke. "I don't have much time," he whispered.  
"I don't either," she sighed. "I've missed you."  
"I have as well…Bray's become kind of paranoid and wants us close," he said, starting to work on getting her pants down.  
She let out a long sigh. "I wish it wasn't this way."  
He caressed her cheek gently. "I know."  
"What would he do if we told him? If we just walked up and said…"  
"NO!" he urged, the look in his eyes desperate. "I…he's not me when it comes to you. Let's leave it there."  
"Okay," she relented as he picked her up and sat her on a table. "Here?"  
He nodded before kissing her slowly and moving her to straddle him while he sat in a chair. "I _have_ missed you, my Rosie. Please don't doubt that. There…aren't many things I care about in this world, but you're one of them."  
"I don't doubt it," she sighed, kissing him gently as he moved into her. Rosie felt herself lean back as they moved faster together. "Luke…"  
"Shh, princess," he urged. "Look at me." Rosie locked eyes with him; it'd become their thing over the last little while. As the orgasm rolled through her, she let out a tiny yelp which made him chuckle. "I do love the sounds you make, precious."  
"Luke," she gasped as he kept pushing, "this isn't enough."  
"I know," he grunted as he released.  
That surprised her. "So. How do we fix it?"  
"Maybe I can sneak to your room."  
"I'd like that," Rosie smiled, touching his cheek. He was such a handsome man; she didn't see why people ignored that fact. "Tonight?"  
"I'll try, my Rosie," he smiled before kissing her gently. "I've got to go."  
"Not so long next time, okay?" she asked softly. "I don't like missing you."  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Not so long, my little Rosie. I promise."  
Rosie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought it was time to show off a little bit more of the connection with Rosie and her Uncle. No smut this time, but a little fluff at the end. _

"The hell you been?" Naomi asked as she walked into the room.  
"Just doing stuff."  
"Your uncle was looking for you," Jey put in.  
Rosie rolled her eyes. "Where was he?"  
"With Michael," Jimmy pointed. "Or _MAGGLE_ as he says."  
"Where the hell were you?!" John asked angrily as he came up behind them.  
"Sorry, I was um, distracted and…"  
"You're forever distracted, girl!"  
"Bradshaw, lay the hell off, man," Jimmy said, stepping between them. "It don't matter what she was doin', she's a grown ass woman."  
"Listen, when you have to put up with being sure this brat stays in one piece, then you can talk," Bradshaw snapped, grabbing her wrist painfully.  
"Now John, is that any way to treat your pretty little niece?" a low voice asked. Rosie's blood ran cold as she turned, seeing Bray standing there with Luke and Erick. Why wasn't Luke saying anything?  
"Stay out of it and away from her, Wyatt," he snapped, letting her go.  
"Pretty little thing," Bray winked before walking away. "Don't wanna damage that pretty skin."  
Rosie felt her pulse quicken and her stomach churn. "Why…why would he say something like that? I'm a nobody, he…"  
"You stay the hell away from those circus freaks, you go it?!" John ordered.  
"Yes sir," she replied sheepishly as he stormed away.  
"Oh my god…" Jey said, shaking his head.  
"I…"  
Naomi pulled her away from the guys. "I gotta ask something…have you…talked to Bray?"  
"No!"  
"Hey, I'm just askin'. What about one of the other guys?"  
"Um, Luke…I talked to Luke…a long time ago though."  
"About what?"  
"He saw Mason grab me too hard," she half-lied.  
"Oh."  
"Listen, I'm avoiding Bray, I swear."  
"Good."  
Rosie went about working, biting her bottom lip as she thought over her lies. She'd been at this for a year and a half, and part of her was tired. But, Bray was a factor to consider. "Hey, listen," she heard John say as he walked back in. "I'm sorry, you know how protective I get when it comes to you…"  
"It's okay…I'm an adult though, John."  
"I know, kiddo…but save my fragile heart and keep avoiding those circus freaks?"  
"I don't make any promises," she laughed slightly.

* * *

She wasn't roused when the door opened, but she was when she felt someone slide next to her.  
"Shh, just me," Luke whispered.  
"Hey," she smiled, sitting up.  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting; Bray was still awake and wanting to talk."  
She nodded and leaned in to kiss him; Luke avoided it and shook his head. "What…what is it?"  
"Rosie, it's not exactly fair to you right now," he said softly. "I'm going to stay with you for a while and let you get back to sleep."  
She nodded, letting him pull her to his chest. "This feels nice."  
"It does."  
Rosie bit her lip. "Luke…can we try to do this more?"  
He tilted her chin up. "Yeah. We can." She crawled on top of him and curled up, hearing him chuckle slightly. "Now, what's my little treasure doing?"  
"Being sure you don't leave," she whispered.  
"I'm here, sweet one. I'm here."  
She nestled against him, hearing him hum softly. "What're you singing?"  
"An old song Abigail sang us."  
"It's pretty."  
He ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know how much I've wanted to do this?"  
"Do what, Luke?"  
"This," he whispered, running a hand through her hair again. "Your hair is so beautiful…so is the rest of you, but I've always wanted to run my hands through your hair."  
Rosie felt her cheeks blush. "I'm glad you think that."  
He picked up her arm, examining it. "What…where did you get this bruise?" he asked.  
"Oh…um, John… he got angry with me and…I just bruise so easy…"  
A low rumble echoed in his chest. "Rosie, he has no right to damage your beautiful skin."  
"He didn't mean to though. He was just angry."  
"If I ever see him do it, I'll have to stop myself from bashing his head against a wall."  
Rosie looked up at him a little. "I'm…John's the only real family I have left except for my dad. Okay?"  
"I didn't know that, love."  
She nodded, head moving to his shoulder. "He…he's my dad's half brother, technically, but they were always close. John hyphenated his last name when his mom got remarried."  
"I see. Thus why you're a Bradshaw and he's a Layfield."  
"Yeah," she sighed. "Can…I ask you how Bray knows me?"  
"Rosie…he's had his eyes on you a while now."  
That confession made her heart skip a beat, in the worst way. "I…"  
"Hey, he's aware of everyone."  
"What about tonight?"  
He took a deep breath. "I have to ask you to forgive me for that. I pointed it out…said that it looked like Layfield was hurting you and Bray decided to intervene."  
"No worries," she gulped. "I…he probably didn't see anything major."  
"You have to promise me you'll avoid Bray, okay? Promise that you'll steer clear of him and whatever he tries to do with you."  
"I promise, Luke."  
He nodded. "Rosie…can I do something with you sometime soon?"  
"What?"  
Luke took a deep breath. "I want…us to go somewhere together…in a few days."  
"Oh. Where?" she asked.  
"To the beach…I want to walk on the beach with you."  
She smiled. "I like the beach."  
"I know."  
"So, when?"  
"We'll be there soon, in a couple of weeks, ish. It'd help me feel like this was a little more real."  
"Me too," she sighed. They laid in silence a long time before she spoke. "Luke…tell me a story."  
"About?"  
"You…something from your past…a story Sister Abigail used to tell you."  
He sighed, adjusting her so she was laying on his arm, Luke looking at her deeply. "There was once a servant; he was an evil man. He sought to do bad things to people who had hurt him…then he met the most beautiful little princess. She was so sad, and so quiet…he tried to make her smile. He wanted to see his little princess happy…she started smiling when he came around, even though he was still a bad, bad man…"  
Rosie leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. "The servant isn't a bad man. He's just got a lot going on in his head…maybe if the princess lets her help him? Like he helps the princess?"  
Luke gave her a sweet smile. "You're too good for this world, my Rosie."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, sorry this has taken so long. Extra long chapter as my apology! As always, reviews are always welcome, and there's smut in the last section. _

"Rosie, those vegetarian quesadillas are amazing," Brie smiled, hugging her shoulders.  
"As soon as I figure out a good substitute for cheese, we'll make them completely vegan."  
"You're the greatest," the other woman smiled.  
"Girl," Heath Slater smiled, nearly running to her. "These chicken wings are the BOMB."  
"Thanks, bro," she smiled back, going to get some more fruit for the trays. Taking care of the superstars and divas could be difficult, especially considering the dietary needs of a few of them, but Rosie prided herself on doing a good job.  
"Ro, could you bring some more of those little turkey wraps?" someone called. "Those are almost gone."  
"Sure thing!" she yelled back, leaning to the table to put more turkey wraps on the plate. As she turned, she bumped into a big chest that hadn't been there before. "Oh…"  
"Quite sorry, little one," Bray smiled. "You seem to be rushing off places…"  
"I have more…um…food t-t-to refill," she stammered out.  
"I know, but stop for just a second," he said, cocking his head to the side. "Where did you find these strawberries that you used for the dessert today?"  
She gulped; she'd made a dessert that featured chocolate-covered strawberries. "Um, I um…a little market down the road…"  
He took one in his hand and held it to her lips. "Have a taste, my dear…" Rosie bit into the strawberry, holding her hand to her mouth when the juice came out only to be stopped by Bray. "No, no…let me, little one…my…how rosy those cheeks get when you're flustered…"  
"I think you should leave," she whispered out.  
"Do you really want that?"  
"Yes…I um…I have someone else."  
He smiled, chuckling darkly. "Do you now?"  
She nodded and turned away from him. "So you should leave. He'd get really angry if he knew you were messing with me, Bray."  
She felt his hands on her hips and tried not to panic. "Lovely little Rosie..." he muttered in her ear. "I'll figure out who he is, you know," he added, his lips meeting her neck before he left.  
Rosie started throwing up after that, not able to stop herself. "Rosie…what the hell?!" she heard her uncle ask as he walked up, holding her hair back as she curled up in a ball. "Ro, talk to me."  
"B-b-bray…"  
"Fucking hell," he said, standing up and running a hand over his hair as he paced the floor.  
"John, is she okay?" Rosie heard Naomi ask.  
"No, Bray's messed with her…Rosie, talk to me," he urged. "What'd he say, what'd he do…"  
"John, you can't overload her with questions…"  
"I'LL DO WHAT I FUCKING NEED TO!" her uncle snapped.  
"I want to go with Naomi."  
"Fine," John snapped again, turning from her.  
Naomi hugged her tightly. "What happened?"  
"We'll talk later."

* * *

"Okay, you gonna come clean?"  
"Bray…came onto me. It freaked me out."  
"That all?"  
She shook her head. "I've…kind of been keeping a secret from y'all."  
Naomi eyed her suspiciously. "Do I need to drink another ten sips of wine?"  
"Yeah…and maybe something stronger."  
The other woman started sipping. "Okay. What is it?"  
"I've been…seeing someone."  
"Who?"  
"Luke."  
Her friend's brown eyes got wide. "Luke Harper?!"  
"Yeah…"  
Naomi stood and circled the floor a few times. "Your uncle is gonna strangle you."  
"I know."  
"You gonna tell him?"  
"Of course not!"  
She sat beside Rosie, letting out a sigh. "I…"  
"Look, it just happened and I…"  
Naomi held a hand up to stop her. "Who else knows?"  
"Just you."  
"Do you think that's why Bray's after you?"  
Rosie shook her head. "No. I think that he's unaware…but I told him I had someone so hopefully he'll stop."  
"What if Luke tells him?"  
"He won't…he's been keeping it a secret from Bray too."  
Naomi was quiet for a few minutes. "What if Bray finds out?"  
"I'm not planning on that happening."  
She reflected on that for a moment before smiling. "What's he like?"  
Rosie blushed and bit her lip. "Amazing…I…"  
"Girl, I want dirty details. First time, how'd it happen?"  
She sighed. "Mason upset me and…Luke followed me I guess…he rubbed my back and dried my tears and then we kissed and…god that man knows how to give an orgasm, and we never have time to actually do anything other than sex…he…I feel like he handles me like I'm a piece of fine china that he doesn't want to break. He's never too rough or anything…just…so sweet. He's left one mark on me…and it was because he was sucking on my neck and I held his head there because it felt so good."  
Naomi laughed. "Sweet and Luke Harper aren't two things I thought about ever putting together…but you know what? As long as he treats my girl like he should, then I'm okay with that."  
"Really?"  
She nodded. "The second he's bad to you though I'm gonna kill him, okay?"  
Rosie laughed. "Okay, though I'd love to see you try."  
Naomi laughed, hugging her slightly. "You know we've been friends long enough that I'm gonna trust your decisions…might not understand them, but I'll trust them."

* * *

"I um…I told Naomi," she whispered as she walked behind him out of the hotel.  
Luke turned as soon as they got into the alleyway. "How did she react?"  
"She's happy for me…she's glad I have someone that treats me well."  
"I don't treat you well, Rosie…we give each other sex and then I leave."  
"Luke…I…"  
He moved towards her. "Do you want to be more? Do you want US to be more than just sex?"  
She gulped. "Hasn't it always been that way?"  
Luke laughed and broke away from her gaze. "You're right about that…it's always been more than quick sex with you, Rosie. But I doubt you're ready for that."  
"Ready?"  
He nodded, pulling her to him. "You're so sweet and innocent…and you feel like you've fallen in love with me, don't you?"  
She gulped again and bit her bottom lip. "I…"  
"You can tell me the truth, precious."  
"I think I fell for you after the first time," she finally confessed.  
Luke's hand was on the back of her neck as he locked his lips to hers for a few moments. "Don't say the three words I know you want to say, Rosie…promise me that you'll wait with that, okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because everything I've ever felt that way about has left me. I don't."  
She nodded slowly as he took her hand. "Where to?"  
"Hotel room again, I'd think."  
She smiled, nearly dragging him along into the hotel, pulling him to her as the elevator closed and molding their mouths together. "You have such amazing lips," she mumbled.  
"Yours are perfect for kissing," he smiled as the door opened. He pulled away long enough to walk to her hotel room and pull her in. "More than just your lips are good for me kissing though, precious."  
Rosie smiled as he picked her up and held her tightly, kissing her again. "Luke…"  
"Shh, love," he encouraged, putting her down. "I realized something…as much sex as we've had, I've never seen you fully naked…" he trailed, sliding his hands under her shirt. Rosie lifted her arms and let him take it off. "As much delicious food as you make, and you still look so amazing...why are you blushing, little one?"  
"I…um…"  
He tilted her chin up. "You're beautiful, Rosie. I don't tell you that enough."  
Rosie stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, feeling him smile under her lips. "Your turn."  
Luke took a deep breath as he took his shirt off; she was surprised to see the scars on his chest. "I got them when I was young, before I found Sister Abigail."  
"Oh Luke," she sighed, tracing one of them gently. "Do they still hurt?"  
"Not when I'm around you," he smiled holding her hand to one over his heart. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded and they started kissing again as Luke pushed her towards the bed, taking her pants off before she laid back on the bed. "Rosie…you have to get up."  
"What? Why?"  
He smiled widely. "Stand up and let me look at you in those panties."  
She blushed heavily as she stood, feeling his big hands on her back as she turned for him. "I just…um…"  
"I like them…but I think black lace would look good on you," he smiled, rubbing her ass. "Do you like lace, Rosie?"  
She nodded in confession as he kissed her stomach. "I do. I haven't had anything lace in a long time…"  
"I'm going to buy you some…okay? Red lace, black lace, pink lace, white lace…cream colored lace…" he mumbled, pulling her to his face and kissing her stomach again. She felt so tiny in his hands at that moment, molding to his touch as he inched up and down her middle, teasing kisses along her panty line.  
"Make love to me," she whispered.  
He smiled again, bringing her body to his lips and leaving a trail wet kisses to her pussy, where he took off the panties and urged her to lay on the bed. "May I?"  
"Yeah…please…"  
Luke wasted no time in parting her legs and burying his face into her wet pussy; she cried out when he licked circles around her clit and sucked it into his mouth. "You…taste so good," he gasped between licks and sucks. "God I could eat you all night long," he added as he slid his hands under her ass, teasing her with his tongue. She couldn't hold back the scream, nor the release she felt after that; soon Rosie had soaked his face with her release. "My, my," he chuckled. "Didn't know I could make you go quite like that…but dammit, I do love it."  
"That's never happened before," she mumbled.  
He grabbed her chin, coming closer to her. "Good. I want it to be down that I'm the only one that's ever made you do that."  
Rosie couldn't help but smile as he started kissing her again; she reached and unbuttoned his jeans swiftly, feeling him smile as she tried to pull them down. "I want you so badly, Luke…"  
"I know…" he assured her, lifting his cock to her entrance. Somehow, he felt so much bigger while she was laying down and he was over her. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready," she whispered as he thrust into her quickly. She cried out in pleasure, arching to him as he moved slowly. "Luke…"  
"Shh, Rosie, I've got ya," he smiled, touching her face. "My pretty Rosie…so beautiful, my little sweet one…"She groaned and moaned, moving with him as he lifted one of her legs and gained deeper access into her warm, wet channel, hitting the spot over and over again. "Cum for me, Rosie…show me how much you love this…love me pushing into you…" he encouraged, making her lock eyes with him.  
She came, screaming out things she was sure didn't make sense. When she came down from her high, Luke was staring at her. "Did…I…"  
He flipped them over quickly, hands sliding up her body. "Ride me."  
Rosie started moving slowly, running her hands through her own brown hair. "Fuck…" she whispered, going a little faster. Luke moaned under her, his hands running up and down from her hips to her stomach and tits, then down to rub circles in her clit. "I…"  
"Don't yet, please," he said, surprising her as he sat up. "I want to hold you…to feel your pretty body shake while you cum." She nodded as they kissed, him pushing himself deeper as she moved just slightly, coming undone when he gently bit down on her shoulder. Rosie shook and cried out and wrapped herself around him tighter, feeling his thrusts get slightly erratic before he groaned her name and released, kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead. "Fuck…that was intense."  
She nodded, still shaking a little as he backed away. "Don't leave me just yet," she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.  
"I've gotta go soon," he said lowly. "Bray's probably wondering where I am."  
Rosie nodded and curled into him, lifting his arm around her waist. "Just…stay a little while, please. I don't want to be alone."  
He let out a long sigh before tightening his grip around her. "I'll stay a little while, Rosie. I promise."

_Extra long chapter this time! Thanks to all who are reading! Reviews are always welcome. :-) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah, more smut. I'm a smut queen who's going to hell. Yadda yadda yadda. This is sort of a filler chapter before we introduce another character into the mix...he's gonna cause some shit. Anyways, as always, read, review. _

When she woke up the next morning, Luke was still there. "Luke…hey…" she whispered gently, trying to get him to wake up.  
"Hmm? OH shit," he grunted, slapping the bedside table. "Fucking hell…I shouldn't have stayed!" he yelled, pacing the floor and running his hands over his head. "This is bad, Rosie, so fucking bad!"  
She stood up, trying to keep herself from losing it; she knew what it could mean to have Bray angry with Luke. "Tell him…you were with a prostitute…or one of the whores backstage."  
Luke looked at her incredulously, then his look softened a hair. "That might actually work."  
"_Finally_ I have a good idea," she laughed, sitting next to him. "We've gotta get to the next city."  
"We do," he sighed, pulling her to him and laying back on the bed.  
"I love this," Rosie whispered.  
"I do too…you're so pretty when you just wake up, and so fucking cute…like how you haven't realized that we've both still naked yet."  
She laughed, pushing away from him a little. "Maybe I'm just not complaining."  
He sat up, then hovered over her a little, getting between her legs. "I'm beginning to think you're trouble, Rosie Bradshaw…but you're so very worth it." He bent to kiss her, groaning when she wrapped her legs around him. When he thrust into her, she screamed out and clawed at his back in surprise and pleasure. "Cum, precious," he urged, rubbing her face. "Cum for me…there," he groaned as he started, pushing faster and harder into her. Even with as hard as he was going, he wasn't hurting her or being too rough. Luke kept rubbing her face and kissing her until he got erratic with his thrusts and came as he looked into her eyes. "Fuck…"  
"Okay…now you have to go," she laughed slightly. "Because if you don't I'm never making it to my flight."

* * *

"What would be the appropriate punishment for you leaving us last night?" she heard Bray ask.  
"I'm not sure," Luke whispered.  
"What were you doing?"  
"I was seeing a whore…you said I needed to get my excess energy out."  
"What was she like?" Erick asked with a laugh.  
"Beautiful…she had the best tits I've ever seen…I fucked her through the mattress and made her scream my name….look," he said. Rosie looked to see what he was doing; he'd turned to show his back, which had several claw marks on it. "She clawed my back last night."  
"Well, seems you did have yourself some fun, my brother," Bray laughed. "Next time tie her down so she doesn't claw your back so much…unless you like it like that."  
"I like how responsive she is," he laughed. "She's a pretty little thing. And I don't mind her clawing my back. I love it when she does it because I know she likes what I'm doing to her."  
"Do we get to know who?" Erick asked, his eyes going big.  
"Not important."  
"Do you know who I'd like to fuck?" Bray asked. "That sweet little thing in catering…I bet she's just as sweet-tasting as some of the things she makes…"  
"Probably not worth it," Luke muttered. "She's an innocent little thing."  
"Innocent ones are the most fun."  
"She's probably letting someone fuck her already though. The innocent ones are always hiding something, ya know," Luke tried again.  
"She has such a nice ass," she heard Erick mutter. "I bet you could fuck her ass for hours."  
"It's not any of your business what she likes and what she doesn't like, Erick," Luke snapped. "Bray, I suggest, as your friend, that you forget little Miss Bradshaw. She's not going to be worth you messing with."  
' "I'm sorry," she whispered as he walked to the catering area. He'd just had a match, and she was always a little hesitant to talk to him after that.  
"For what?" he asked, pushing her to the corner. It was just the two of them at that moment.  
"Clawing your back."  
He laughed and cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead. "I loved it though…you were surprised and it showed…I'd love it if you did it again."  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I would," he nodded, kissing her deeply. "You're wonderful, Rosie Bradshaw."  
"Do we still get to see each other tonight?" she asked.  
"Considering our recent lie, we should be able to, love," he put in, rubbing her face. "Can you sneak away? I want you before my match."  
She bit her bottom lip as Naomi walked in. "Your uncle is two seconds from walking in!" she snapped urgently. "Luke, shoo."  
"I'll try, normal spot?" she asked.  
"Yeah baby girl," he smiled, kissing her hand before walking off.  
"You look flushed," John put in.  
"Just working to get everything ready. Did you have a good day, Uncle John?" she asked, turning from him. "I know you guys were recording the show…"  
"Um, yeah, we had a good time," he nodded, confused. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
"You never ask about my day," he muttered suspiciously.  
She bit her lip. "Sorry. I…was just wondering."  
He hugged her shoulders a little, kissing her temple. "I don't mind, Rosie. Just took me by surprise, that's all. You'll always be my little Rosie-bug," he smiled.  
"Thanks," she whispered as he gave her another squeeze. She knew that John cared, he just sucked at showing it sometimes. "I've gotta do some running, okay?"  
He nodded, kissing her temple. "I'll see you soon, kid."  
Rosie nearly ran to the spot, Luke pulling her into the room. "Hey," he muttered, nearly ripping her pants off of her body.  
"What's got you so worked up?" she asked, surprised at how eager he was.  
"I wanna taste you again," he whispered, making her split her legs as he delved into her. "FUCK this is so good…you could bring any man to their knees, Rosie…shit," he groaned, sucking her clit into his mouth. She gasped and shook, bracing on the table as she came. "Luke, please…"  
Luke got up, taking his own pants down and pushing her to the wall. "You're mine," he groaned, thrusting into her. "Your pretty little pussy is mine to fuck…fuck it, Rosie…keep taking me…yes ma'am, cum for me, Rosie….SHIT," he yelled, crumpling against her. Rosie's ears were ringing and her head was swimming. "I'm sorry, love," he muttered, rubbing her face. "I was too rough."  
"No…Luke it was fine…"  
He shushed her with a kiss, hand going behind her neck and holding her in place. "I could take you again right now, if we had time."  
"HARPER!"  
"Fuck," she whispered, scuffling to get dressed again.  
"HARPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bray's angry voice called.  
"Hurry," he urged, pushing her deeper in the closet. He walked out, running a hand through his hair and beard. "Sorry."  
"Meeting with your little slut?"  
"Yeah."  
"I said to get your energy out, not distract yourself."  
"I know, Bray," she heard Luke say solemnly.  
"Now to find Erick."

_Remember the last line; it's important for later. :-) (and no, Erick isn't the one who's going to start all the drama...but it's still important)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Let's introduce a perpetual shit-stirrer, shall we? And yes, he's gonna fuck up a lot of things. Reviews are VERY welcome! :-)_

When Seth walked by and stopped when she saw him, she smiled. He was a cutie pie who'd always shown interest in her, even if it was just surface-level. "Hey, sweetheart," he smiled, hugging her tightly. "How are you, princess?"  
"I'm good, just doing some cooking and…" she trailed, looking over her shoulder and seeing Luke stare at her. "Just a second."  
She walked to find him, surprised when he looked at her angrily. "What do you want?"  
"To talk…you were staring at me like I was the dirtiest slut you've ever seen."  
He laughed coldly. "You might be. I mean, you seem to like letting me fuck you in broom closets. Seems rather slutty to me."  
She crossed her arms, trying not to get upset. "What's gotten into you?" she asked him.  
"Maybe I should ask who else has gotten into you."  
Rosie bit her bottom lip. "Is this because I was talking to Seth?"  
Luke pushed her to the wall, cupping her cheeks. "I thought you were mine…"  
"I am," she assured, putting her hands over his. "I've been yours since day one. Seth's just a friend of mine, I promise. When I worked catering at NXT, he was one of the few people nice to me. He's my friend, and _only_ my friend."  
He bent and kissed her lips gently. "I'm sorry. We just…have to be so secretive that…"  
"I know," she assured. He thought she was lying to him. "I would NEVER hurt you like that, Luke…"  
"I should let you get back."  
"Okay…see you tonight?"  
"Of course, sweet little princess," he assured, kissing her again.  
She turned when he walked off, jumping back when she saw Seth staring at her. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" he accused, stalking towards her with an angry look on his face. "Kissing THAT?!"  
"Seth, I…"  
"No, fucking look at me, Rosie," he said, grabbing her chin. "Those bastards are all crazy as shit, you know that. Do you know how many times they tried to kill me?! Don't tell me you're…oh my god," he said, backing off when he registered the look on her face. "You're in love with him, aren't you? Or are you having orgies with the entire creepy sideshow?"  
"SETH!" she yelled, hurt. "No…no, I…Bray doesn't know," she finally said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Neither does Erick. Naomi's the only other person that knows about me and Luke."  
"John is going to lose his mind, you know that?" he asked her. "You could have your fucking PICK of men back here and you…"  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "I'm a fucking grown ass woman! I can love who I want to love and fuck you, fuck my uncle, and fuck anyone else who thinks that I can't make my own damn decisions!"  
"Rosie…" Naomi said from around the corner. "You…you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said simply and firmly. "Seth was just leaving."

* * *

' She skipped to the door happily, expecting to see Luke there waiting on her. It wasn't him though; it was Erick. "Can…I help you, Erick?"  
"Where's Luke?" he asked her coldly. "I know he was coming here."  
"Why would you think that?" she asked, hand going on her hip.  
He looked at her, his eyes softening. "He's not anywhere. I know he was coming to see you tonight, and I can't find him and Bray's almost got it out of me."  
"Why do you think he was coming to see me?" she asked again.  
"I've watched you two."  
She bit her lip. "You…watched?"  
"I did, in the hotel room and in the closet. You're really pretty when you're naked," he confessed simply, not seeming to realize the privacy invasion he'd committed. "And I like the sounds you make when Luke is fucking you. You make pretty sounds. They make my dick hard."  
Rosie blushed heavily before speaking. "Erick, you can't tell Bray, okay?"  
"I won't, Miss Rosie. But do you know where Luke is?"  
"I really don't, Erick…Oh my god…come on…follow me…"  
Erick followed obediently, down the hall and to the corridor. "What are we looking for…"  
"Shh, hold on."  
She watched Seth walk out of a closet, wiping his knuckles off. A couple of other guys, Joey and Jamie, followed him, all of them chattering about what they'd done. Erick bounded to the room when they were out of sight, looking through the door. "MISS ROSIE!" he yelled.  
"Erick, keep it down," she whispered, jogging there and seeing Luke sprawled in the floor. "Seth you fucker," she spat, slamming her body against the door until it gave, rushing to his side and rubbing his face. "Luke, look at me…"  
"Rosie…hey," he whispered, looking at her drowsily. "I'm really tired."  
"You gotta stay awake…"  
"Rosie what are we gonna do?" Erick asked.  
She stood up. "You're gonna help me get him to that area of the hotel and into your room. You're going to tell Bray that he was ambushed by someone after the family as a whole, do you hear me?" she asked, holding his face. "I'm not to make it into the conversation."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Now let's get him up."  
She walked into the room, helping Erick hoist Luke up. "Why are we going up things?" Luke asked. "I don't wanna go up things."  
"Luke, you're a little delirious…we gotta get him taken care of," she urged Erick as they got into the elevator. "I'm gonna write down some instructions for you, okay? You have to follow them so we can be sure he's okay and he doesn't have to go to the hospital."  
"I don't like doctors," he whispered sleepily, nuzzling into Rosie's hair. "You smell like strawberries and honey and sex…"  
They finally got to their floor and Erick just hoisted Luke over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom and flopping him on the bed. "Okay, Erick. You can't let him go to sleep for at least two hours, okay? Be sure his vision isn't blurring before you let him go to sleep, and that he can walk straight."  
"Okay…"  
"You can do this…you can take care of him, I promise…"  
Erick nodded. "You better go ahead and go, Miss Rosie…Bray is gonna be back soon."  
"I'm already back," they heard a low voice say. Rosie swallowed hard and turned. "What are you doing in here, Rosie?"  
"Luke was jumped, Erick couldn't get him and was panicking. I calmed him down and helped get him here and now I'm leaving. Bye!"  
She heard Bray get up and felt his hand grab her wrist. "Wait."  
"On?"  
"Me to say thank you," he sighed, pulling her back to him. "You're shaking like a scared little puppy."  
"I just did something nice and human, Bray," she finally got out. "No need to thank me."  
"Your little lover left a mark on your neck, you know," he chuckled, touching it gently. "Very nice. He must've gotten carried away. I bet you make the most entrancing noises when you're pleased…"  
"Goodbye," she said, quickly getting out of the room and slamming the door, sinking down and huddling into herself.  
"Ro, what're you doing?!" Naomi whispered, coming to her. "What did he do to you?!"  
She touched the side of her face; some of Luke's blood from his split lip had dripped on her. "Nothing, I swear, it's not mine," she said as Naomi pulled her up. "Someone jumped Luke…"  
"Who?"  
"Seth…he…he knows about me and Luke…"  
"What's he gonna do?"  
"I have to talk to him."

_So what do we think of the addition of Seth? And we're going to tie in Survivor Series as well. :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to my sweet anons who sent me messages on tumblr. I was a little discouraged since this story didn't seem to be getting as much love as I would've liked it to. As always, reviews are welcome and highly appreciated! 3 _

When she found him, she pushed him back into the kitchen area. "What the hell?!"  
"Excuse me, darling?" he asked, straightening his collar.  
"I saw you and your little cronies walking out of the room…you hurt Luke…"  
"To make a fucking point," he snapped. "For him to leave you alone…"  
"I don't want him to," she snapped back, hands on her hips. "I made my damn choice to be with him…"  
"Yes, Seth…Miss Rosie can make her own choices, even if they're probably poor," they heard Bray say behind her.  
"Well, you'd shit yourself if you knew who she was seeing."  
Rosie snapped up, grabbing Seth in a huge kiss that ended with her legs wrapped around him. Bray chuckled and walked off, Rosie finally getting off of him. "Sorry about that," she whispered. "Only way to shut you up."  
"So now big and scary is comin' after me? Thanks."  
"Better you than him," she snapped, walking away from him.  
Her uncle immediately met her, grabbing her shoulders. "What's this I hear about you having blood on you last night?" he asked, his tone a mix of worry and anger.  
"I…okay, don't be mad, it was innocent, but Luke Harper got jumped…"  
"Part of that crazy as fuck Wyatt clan?! He deserved it!"  
"No, listen, he…they kind of just jumped him, several of the guys did. He was bleeding and Erick was trying to help him and couldn't and the poor thing looked like he was going to have a panic attack, so I offered to help them. I was just being nice, John."  
John reached out and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "Do me a favor…and I should've told you this a long ass time ago, but if something like that happens, call me."  
"John, I…"  
"I don't fucking care if you're screwing a fucking Wyatt, if you need help, call me. I'll deal with it. You're grown and it's past time I remember that."  
She nodded slowly. "I gotta get to work."  
"I thought you might wanna see that I'm okay," he mumbled.  
Rosie couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Good. I'm glad."  
"I think we should stop. I know how shaken up it got you and…"  
"No," she snapped, still not looking at him.  
"What?"  
"No. You don't get to make the decision to walk away from me…I'm not letting you."  
"You're shaking and you won't even look at me."  
She turned, seeing his bruised face and his black eye. "Luke…"  
"You had no way of knowing how bad it would get…"  
Rosie walked over, rubbing his face gently. "Does it hurt?"  
He shook his head. "Not right now, at least."  
She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, not entirely surprised when his hands gripped her face and he deepened it. "Luke, you're not leaving me," she whispered, feeling tears streak down her face. "I won't let you."  
"I'm not…I was being stupid…I could never leave my sweet girl…"  
"Come here," she urged, locking the door and pulling him back. "I want you."  
"Good," he groaned, lifting her up and kissing her again. "I don't look too rough, do I?"  
Rosie shook her head. "No, you don't…I think it gives your face a little more character."  
He smiled, touching foreheads with her. "We don't have time…but I just wanted to hold you."  
"Okay," she nodded, wrapping her own small body around his. Luke rubbed her back and kissed her forehead and cheeks until they heard someone knock loudly at the door.  
"Fuck, answer it."  
Rosie got down and crept over, slightly opening the door and trying not to panic when she realized it was Seth. "Hey, kid, listen, I owe you an apology…"  
"Apology accepted, now leave," she said, trying to close the door again. His foot prevented that from happening. "Seth, I'm REALLY busy…"  
"He's in here with you, isn't he?" he asked.  
"It's none of your damn business."  
"I know you helped him last night…"  
"And so does my Uncle," she snapped angrily. "You have no fucking right to try to do this."  
"When you're selling yourself so short?" he asked, trying to touch her face.  
Suddenly, Luke pulled her back and slammed the door shut. "I don't want him to touch you."  
"I know, but you've got to go," she whispered, lying on his chest.  
"He wants you…"  
"He wants Bray, you know that."  
Luke shook his head. "No…Seth wants you. He wants to beat Bray, but he wants you."  
"I can deal with Seth," she assured. "I promise. He won't touch me again."  
She smiled, taking the coffee to her uncle and the other guys. "Hey kiddo, thanks," Jerry smiled at her. "In case anyone on TV was wondering, this is JBL's niece."  
"It's shocking they share DNA honestly," Michael laughed. "She's nice and beautiful and he's…well…"  
"The one she got all of her good traits from!" John laughed.  
The lights went out and she jumped back. "John?"  
"Just stay right here," he whispered. "They were supposed to let you get backstage before they started again."  
"Now…let's talk for just a damn second," they heard Seth say, coming into the ring as the lights went back up. "Let's talk about…oh I don't know, JBL!" he said. John smiled slightly, huffing a laugh out. "I actually don't wanna talk about you…I wanna talk about your niece and whoever the hell she's seeing…because trust me, it's VERY interesting…" Rosie grabbed her things and tried to storm away, feeling Seth grab her tightly. "No, no, I think Uncle John needs to hear about this…"  
She heard Luke's entrance music blast out; he just came up and stared hard at Seth until he released her, the two getting into a fight in the ring.  
Rosie ran backstage, closing the door to the catering area, trying to catch her breath. "ROSALIND MICHAELA BRADSHAW!" John snapped, banging on the door. "LET ME IN RIGHT THE HELL NOW."  
She sheepishly opened the door, seeing John stare her down coldly. "What in the hell is Rollins talking about, Rosie?"  
"Seth's been pursuing me," she half-lied. "Luke's had it out for them for a while, honestly. It's not a shock."  
"Who are you seeing?" he asked.  
"John, I don't have to answer that."  
"Why didn't the rest of them come with Luke?"  
"I…I don't know."

* * *

"You tried to hide it; very good," Bray chuckled to her.  
"Hide what?" she asked in a whisper.  
"Had either of you told me, I'd have kindly backed off, you know," Bray shrugged. "I'm not that disrespectful, and it's obvious that you care about each other."  
She felt Luke grip her hand. "What are you saying, Bray?"  
"I'm going to make this a lot easier for you…I'm setting you free."  
Luke's eyes went wide. "What…do you mean?"  
"Our time together is done…I think we could all do more individually," he shrugged.  
"You can't let us go," Erick whispered.  
"We'll still look out for each other…don't fret over that," Bray assured. "And we'll all look out for little Rosie as well."  
Erick's lip quivered. "I…don't have anyone."  
"Yes you do," she promised, turning to him as Bray left. "You're smart, and you're so talented. You'll be fine."  
He gave her a sympathetic smile, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna go find…something."  
Rosie turned and looked at Luke. "So."  
"So."  
"You can stay with me tonight?" she asked.  
He nodded, giving her a smile. "We're only fifteen minutes from the beach, if you wanna go walk."  
When they finally got there, he pulled up directly on the beach in the truck he'd rented. "I like this truck. Might buy one for myself."  
"I think it'd suit you," she smiled, getting out and taking a blanket, wrapping it around her bare shoulders. She'd changed into a skirt before they'd left; Luke out of his ring-clothes and in a button-up shirt. The look was so odd on him, but she liked it; he looked handsome. "I think I like the color blue on you, Luke."  
"So did that waitress," he put in with a sweet smile.  
"I've never been so close to hitting someone," she sighed, his hand touching her shoulder as they sat together on the back of the truck. "Seriously. Who the fuck did she think she was?"  
He pressed a kiss to her temple, helping her up. "You're cute when you're jealous."  
They walked in silence for a while, appreciating the view of the moon. "My feet are tired."  
"Want me to carry you?" he asked.  
"No, we're close to back to the truck."  
They sat on the back of the truck silently, listening to the waves for a long time. "Hold on…I wanna do something."  
He walked to the front of the truck, turning on the radio. "You made me this, probably a year ago," he called, flipping to a CD she'd tried to discreetly leave for him.  
"I'm glad I read you right, especially since this was a year ago," she smiled.  
"Johnny gets me through some long drives, truth be told," he laughed. "You picked well."  
After a while, when the music switched to something she'd hope he'd hear, Rosie got up and tried to pull him up with her. "Dance with me," she asked.  
"I don't dance."  
"Once?"  
"Rosie…"  
"Please, Luke?"  
He begrudgingly got up. "How do we do this?" he asked.  
Rosie smiled slightly, pulling him closer to her. "Like this. Just move with the music."  
They swayed together, listening to the music as he held her tightly. _Let me in the wall, you've built around/And we can light a match and burn it down/Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame/In front of us._ "Rosie…"  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
"I…love you."  
She looked up at him, smiling. "I love you too."  
Luke smiled, holding her tightly. "Don't leave me."  
"I won't, I promise."  
He took a chance and picked her up, smiling as he laid her in the back of the truck as he pushed her skirt up. "Can we?"  
"Yeah," she nodded as he took her face in his hands, kissing her roughly. Clothes pushed aside, mouths and hips smashed together…soon she was flying, crying out into the night as he whispered 'I love yous' against her skin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Because it's time, even though the next chapters are slow coming. We're addressing Luke and how he got into the authority around Survivor Series, and we'll deal with more of that in the next couple of chapters too. _

Luke was different over the next few weeks; he had more attention to give her, and he was lavishing her with it. "So what goes in that?"  
"Spinach, and a few spices," she pointed.  
"What spices?"  
"I can't tell you all my secrets," she smiled, feeling him kiss her cheek. "You better get to your locker room before John wanders back here."  
Luke held her comfortably for a few moments. "I love you. I'll see you after?"  
"I love you too," she nodded, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" she playfully chided.  
"I've gotta get to my match. You watching me tonight?" he asked, looking hopeful.  
"Of course," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "There. A good luck kiss."  
He left her to her work, but not without giving her ass a playful smack. When she turned to the monitor, she sighed. He was so ruthless in the ring; the few that knew had trouble seeing how he could truly treat her so well. "Hey kid," Hunter smiled, walking over to her.  
"Um, hey," she half-waved. "You want your usual?" she asked, getting out the meal she had to prep specifically for him.  
"Sure thing…so, you and Harper, huh?"  
Rosie blushed. "How did you know about that?"  
"Oh, I hear everything kiddo," he smirked. "Sweet kid like you…dangerous man like him…it's like a Lifetime movie, really. Hopefully one that doesn't end in a murder or an abduction."  
"He's not like that."  
"Oh, trust me, I know. And don't worry, I won't tell John."  
"Thanks, I guess," she whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear as she watched the match finish, Luke decimating another person.  
"I could use him, ya know. It'd be good for him…give him some traction," Hunter shrugged. "Little bit of stability, that kind of thing."  
"He doesn't…"  
"You know what, you're right. He's probably not a team player."  
She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth before going to find Luke. Rosie knocked on the door of the locker room, hearing him mutter a 'come in' before she opened the door. "Princess," he smiled, getting up and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "You had a spare minute, I'm guessing."  
"Yeah…Hunter just stopped me," she pointed out. "Something about using you?"  
He looked at her curiously. "Well. He's asked and I've toyed with it."  
"Luke…I don't…"  
"Listen…we'll talk later, alright?" he promised. "I wanna get a shower, then take you to supper…so go clean up, and then we'll eat together," he smiled, bending and kissing her lips gently.  
She sighed, leaving him to get ready for their night together as Seth came up to her. "What do you want?" she asked in a huff.  
"I think you need to let Luke take up Hunter on his offer…"  
"Why would you want Luke to take him up on the offer?" she snapped back.  
"Luke's gonna be a good addition to the team. I might not like the fact that he's seduced you, but I can still admit when I need someone on my side. And Luke…I need him on my side right now."  
Rosie turned. "No more coming on to me. I'm with Luke, and if you want him on your side, I need you to respect that."  
Seth gave her a slight smile. "I can do that. Just convince Harper to join the team."  
"So you're okay with this?" he asked as she rubbed his shoulders.  
She nodded. "I'm okay with this. It'll be good for you," she sighed, kissing his neck.  
"You're not going to like what I have to do."  
Rosie sighed, sitting next to him. "Part of this…of me and you…is having your back. Part of it is supporting whatever you want to do, or need to do."  
"Do you know why I want to do this?"  
She shook her head. "Tell me?"  
Luke took her hand. "He offered anyone who would join the team more money…I could buy a house," he shrugged. "I never had a HOUSE of my own, and with you and…"  
"Shh, I understand," she nodded, rubbing her fingers against his. "So you're thinking about…us?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart," he sighed, kissing her forehead before tilting her chin up to his and pressing their lips together. "I've never…loved something like I love you. I wanna do everything I can to take care of you, to be sure that…"  
"I know," she promised.  
He smiled, pulling her into his lap. "So. How should I tell them?"  
"Make a statement."  
Luke gave her a smile before leaning in to kiss her. "So. What kind of house do you want?" he asked softly.  
"A big one…in the country," she sighed. "Lots of differently decorated rooms."  
"You're so creative."  
She let out a slight giggle. "No, it's called Pinterest, babe."  
"No, you can see color, just like you do when you're making food and presenting it," he offered, pulling her against him. "You're so beautiful, my Rosie…"  
They were soon drunk on lust, clothes being tugged as he bit her shoulder playfully. "Dammit," she giggled as he kissed her. "I liked that."  
"I'll do it again later," he winked, tugging her hair back. "Remember how rough we used to be?"  
"You were never that rough with me," she laughed, letting him kiss her neck. "You always take such good care of me. Maybe you're a little over-zealous at times…" Rosie groaned when he bit down on her neck gently. "Fuck, Luke…"  
"Shh, princess…tell me where you want us to build a house," he muttered. "Tell me more about this place you want to have with me," he urged, slipping her dress off and moving her long enough to slide his boxers down. "Tell me about it."  
"Big green field," she whispered as he thrust up into her. "Not a white fence…" she tried. "I always hated those. A big house, in a green field, with a wrap-around porch…fuck, Luke."  
"Keep going."  
"Dogs…a cat…"  
"I hate cats."  
"Just one to keep the mice away," she laughed, feeling him rub her clit. "Fuck…please…"  
"No, tell me. How many rooms?"  
"Depends on kids, and if you want people to visit," she finally got out, feeling him lick the side of her neck. "How many kids do you want?"  
"As many as I can get you pregnant with," he chuckled. She gripped his back as he kissed her shoulder, whimpering. "I can imagine your stomach swollen with a baby," he muttered, making her lay down and rubbing her stomach gently. "Pregnant with my baby…"  
"Luke…please," she begged as he slid back into her, his speed picking up. He buried his face into the side of her neck as she cried out, Luke following with his finish. "Have you always wanted kids?" she asked as he rolled off of her.  
"Not until I met you…realized I could have decent-looking kids…sweet little brown-eyed girls…wild-eyed boys…the works."  
"Any child of ours is bound to be a little wild."  
He laughed, pulling her to snuggle against his chest. "You've got that right."


End file.
